callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of Evil/Quotes
This is a list of the characters' quotes from the zombies map Shadows of Evil. Nero Blackstone |-|Talking to the Shadow Man= |-|Zombie= |-|Ammo= |-|Revive/Revived= |-|Power-ups= |-|Margwa= |-|Wall Weapons= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Pack-a-punch= |-|Beast Mode= |-|Rituals= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Other= Jack Vincent |-|Talking to the Shadow Man= |-|Zombie= |-|Ammo= |-|Revive/Revived= |-|Power-ups= |-|Margwa= |-|Wall Weapons= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Pack-a-punch= |-|Beast Mode= |-|Rituals= |-|Easter Egg= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Other= Floyd Campbell |-|Talking to the Shadow Man= |-|Zombie= |-|Ammo= |-|Revive/Revived= |-|Power-ups= |-|Margwa= |-|Wall Weapons= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Pack-a-punch= |-|Beast Mode= |-|Rituals= |-|Perk-a-Cola= |-|Gobblegum= |-|Other= Jessica Rose |-|Talking to the Shadow Man= |-|Zombie= |-|Ammo= |-|Revive/Revived= |-|Power-ups= |-|Margwa= |-|Wall Weapons= |-|Mystery Box= |-|Pack-a-punch= |-|Beast Mode= |-|Rituals= |-|Easter Egg= |-|Perk-a-Cola |-|Gobblegum |-|Other= [[Shadow Man] |-|Rounds= |-|The Beginning of the end= |-|Apocalypse Averted= Multiple Character Conversations Floyd Campbell & Jack Vincent '''Vincent: Hey Floyd! I was at the fight last week. You messed him up good, you fucking animal. Campbell: There's a little more to it than that, but I appreciate it. Vincent: C'mon, you're in the fight game. You know how this works. Debts. They always have to be paid. Campbell: You're saying we're here because we owe a debt? Vincent: It's survival of the fittest. I don't know about you, but I don't think Magic Man and Twinkle Tits are gonna make it. Campbell: Ehh, I'm looking out for number one, know what I'm sayin'? I don't have a problem with anyone... unless they get in my way. Vincent: C'mon, we gotta be realistic here. These two morons are only slowing us down. How about, we team up and uh, *whistles*. C'mon, you know? Campbell: You wanna take them out of the game? That's your business. Told you before, I'm looking out for myself. There's no easy way of getting out of this. He told us right from the start. We bear the mark. We are cursed. Vincent: Curses? I don't believe in fucking curses. We make our own destiny. There's gotta be a way to get out of this nightmare! Jessica Rose & Floyd Campbell Jessica: You're so ugly, I almost thought you were one of them. Do me a favor, and stay the Hell away from me. Campbell: Calm down, lady. Believe me. If I wanted to cause trouble, I could. Right now, I couldn't give two bits what you think... You seem friendly with the magician. Does he... know something about what's going on? Jessica: He's a "child of privilege"!... He barely knows how to wipe his own ass. Word to the wise, you might wanna look out for our detective friend. I think he's ready to sell you out. Campbell: Vincent? He's no friend of mine. I wouldn't trust that crooked piece of garbage if he swore on his mother's life... So what's your story? You seem kinda like the odd one out here. Or have you got blood on your hands too? Jessica: I have only ever done what I needed to protect myself. If this is about getting us to say sorry, then someone's in for a disappointment. Campbell: You don't care about what happens to anyone but yourself, do ya? Jessica: You're right. And that makes me exactly the same as the rest of you. Nero Blackstone & Floyd Campbell Nero: Say, you-you're clearly a man of formidable physical strength. Perhaps your skills, could complement my intellect? Campbell: I think I'd rather you just kept your distance, pal. Can't say I'm too keen on theatrical types. Nero: I can't imagine a man such as yourself is able to comprehend the implications of, of this... inter-dimensional convergence. Campbell: Don't go thinking your fancy words confuse me. I know what all this means. I know why we're here. Nero: So, my pugilistic friend, why do you think this is happening? I'd love to hear the opinion of a, uh, blue-collar guy. Campbell: You wanna know what I think? I think we're being punished. I think all of this is happening because we're bad people. Nero: He told us we have blood on our hands. That's what you were talking about when you said we were being punished, right? Campbell: The way I see it, we each ended up on this Shadow guy's naughty list. And I don't think there's a way to change that. Nero: Do you think we need to repent, possibly to somehow, make amends for our past misdeeds? Campbell: Nah. I don't think we're ever gonna make amends. I think we're better off just embracing our darker side. Jessica Rose & Nero Blackstone Nero: Hey, so uh, I-I like your show. Uhm, I'm also a theatrical performer, "The Amazing Nero". Uhh, maybe you've heard of me? Jessica: I haven't. Just keep your distance, ok? I haven't quite figured you out yet. Nero: Say, I hope you don't mind me saying, uhm, but for some reason... you kinda remind me of my wife. Isn't that interesting? But, uh, you're nicer, of course, and less dead. Jessica: If you think I'm nice, you really don't know me well at all. So don't be getting any ideas. You get too close, and I'll hurt you real bad. Nero: You know, clearly the whole world has gone completely insane. We may be better off, you and I, if we work together. Uhh, you know, maybe it's the others they really want. Jessica: Why do you act like you know something I don't? Nero: Well, uh, I wish that were true, but I don't think I'm sure of anything more than you are. Jessica: Look, this is a bad situation. You seem to be the only one who has any clues what's happening to us! Nero: I think we may have to work together if we have any chance of getting out of this. Jessica: You'll scratch my back if I scratch yours, is that what you're saying?... I'll get back to you on that. Jack Vincent & Jessica Rose Vincent: Listen, sweet tits, I know who you are. I know what you do. I'd trust you about as far as I could piss in a hurricane. Jessica: I know who you are too... A crooked cop with more bad habits than he could deal with. Vincent: You know you're not gonna get far on your own. Stick with me and you might have a chance. Jessica: I don't rely on anyone, Detective. Least of all, a dirty cop who will double-cross me at the first opportunity. Vincent: So, this fucking Magic Man, do you think he knows something we don't? This shit seems right up his alley. Jessica: Oh, Detective, are you really so naive? Nero's about as "magic" as my left cheek!... Are you still looking to make alliances, Detective? I'm thinking, maybe I could do worse than team up with you. Vincent: I knew you'd come around. You're a lot better off with me than the meathead or the conjurer. Jessica: You know I'd really appreciate it if... you would stay close and... watch my back, hmm? Vincent: Oh, you know I will, honey. Even though I know you'll stab mine first chance you get. Nero Blackstone & Jack Vincent Vincent: Hey! Magic Man! You got something to do with all of this? One of your spells go wrong or something? Nero: No, I'm an illusionist, I-I deal in misdirection and theatrics. This, this is uh, well, this is something else... This seems familiar. I, I think I read about something like this, in a book. Vincent: Wh-what book? Nero: This is an inter-dimensional convergence. Other galaxies, other realities are bleeding into our own. Vincent: So, you're talking about some book like it might explain all this? Nero: Uh, yes Detective, I've read many books, but uh, forgive me if I don't remember the precise details of one specific book. Vincent: You know what, shitbag? I'm starting to think you got no more idea what's happening than the rest of us. Nero: I never claimed absolute knowledge, Detective, only... speculated. Like a, uh, positive theory... Detective! Detective? Are you avoiding me? You don't want to seem to talk. Vincent: Know what? Why don't you just back the fuck off? I'm starting to get the feeling that you might be the fucking jinx! Videos Nero's quotes sound files (Black Ops III Zombies "Shadows of Evil")|Nero Blackstone Quotes Jackie Vincent's quotes sound files (Black Ops III Zombies "Shadows of Evil")|Jack Vincent Quotes Jessica Rose's quotes sound files (Black Ops III Zombies "Shadows of Evil")|Jessica Rose Quotes Floyd Campbell's quotes sound files (Black Ops III Zombies "Shadows of Evil")|Floyd Campbell Quotes Shadow Man's quotes sound files (Black Ops III Zombies "Shadows of Evil")|Shadow Man Quotes Category:Zombies Mode Quotes